


A Perfect Mate

by Starshadow_Moon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya and Anise take a moment to ponder the perfect mate, and evaluate the man in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I am not gaining any profit from this story. However, the plot is mine.

She watched as his hands glided over an artifact. Gentle, yet firm. Her host shivered as she thought of those hands gliding over her body. Would he be gentle? Harsh? Would he take his time in the mating, or would he become wild? Freya wanted gentle. Anise wanted wild.

His movements had halted. She looked at him, questioning, "Daniel?"

"It's nothing, Anise," Daniel said, with a smile.

After a moment of silence, Anise/Freya grabbed Daniel and pushed him into the wall, kissing him passionately.

He gasped. "Anise?"

"Daniel."

Daniel smiled and returned the kiss. He was wild, yet gentle.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated in the 2006 Stargate Fan Awards.


End file.
